Friends with Benefits
by Lecho
Summary: When neither one of them wanted a relationship they decided to just be friends with benefits but what happens when Bobby wants something more?
1. Chapter 1

Bobby and Alex

It had been six months since Bobby and Alex had been sleeping together. It was by complete accident. They had gotten into a huge argument and the whole day Bobby felt bad about it so he decided to go over to her apartment to apologize. After a few knocks at her place he used his key. When he came in he got the surprise of his life.

Alex had just gotten out of the shower and was walking around her apartment naked because she didn't think anyone would stop by since it was so late. When Bobby saw her naked body there was no turning back.

They had to keep their relationship secretive though because Deakins would sure split them up. It was getting harder and harder each day though. They were both so horny for each other that they used every excuse they could to have sex in the office. They used the supply closet, an interrogation room, both the men's and women's restroom, and many more places they could find. Once they even went to a hotel for a quickie since it was closer while they were out in the field. And of course the car was a good place. They acted like they were sex starved teenagers.

"So how was your weekend Goren?" Alex asked a little louder then she should have while they were at their desks. They didn't want anyone to know that they had been fucking all weekend.

"It was good. I just enjoyed my time off. What about you?"

"Mine was fine. I just did the same. Kicked back and relaxed." They gave each other a smile knowing their dirty little secret.

"Hey Eames you think you could go to the break room and get some coffee for me?" She looked up from her paperwork a little confused.

"You want another cup?" She didn't get what he was implying.

"Yes please." She stood up and left to go make her partner some coffee. As she left he checked her ass out. He loved seeing her in her tights pants. She only wears them for him.

"Where's Eames?" Deakins had come out of his office to talk to the detectives.

"She went to go get me some coffee. Do you need her?"

"When she gets back I need to talk to you both."

"Alright well why don't I go get her then." He stood up and headed for the break room to meet his partner. When he walked into the room her back was turned. He quietly closed the door and turned the lock as he moved closer to her. Once his arms snaked around her waist she knew what his plan was all along.

"Oh I get it now. You wanted me to get you some coffee and then you come and see what's taking me so long. Very smart detective." He kissed her neck and held her closer so that she could feel his erection sticking into her ass.

"Well thank you. Deakins needs to see us so this will have to be an ultra quickie until I can fuck you properly." She loved when he talked dirty to her.

He backed her up against the wall and started on her pants. As he was doing that her hands started to wander until he grabbed them and put them above her head.

"Don't make me take out my handcuffs." He kissed her neck again and went back to working on her pants.

"I wouldn't mind it if you did." He held her hands with one hand while he fumbled with her pants with the other.

"Later right now it's all about you. I changed my mind. We don't have time for a quickie. I'm going to make you come though." She loved the fact that Bobby was more concerned about her pleasure then his own. She was the same way when it came to him too.

He lowered her pants just enough to where he could get his fingers on her crotch. Finally releasing her hands he worked to unbutton her blouse so that he could see her breasts. He works really fast she thought but she loved it.

"Are you going to be good and keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yes I promise."

"Good then you are going to get a really nice reward." He finally unbuttoned her blouse to where her bra was showing. His hand moved down to her crotch again and rubbed her through her pants making Alex moan.

"Shh not so loud. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you know would we? You are nice and wet just the way I like you. You're such a good girl." He rubbed her again making her move his face up to hers so that he could kiss her to keep her quiet. While he rubbed her clit through her panties he moved up to grab her breasts. They were so nice a firm bigger then he would ever imagine for her size.

"I thought of you in the shower this morning fucking me like this. It was so good." He caressed her breasts as she rubbed her crotch against his hand. She was so close just a few more touches and she would be there. He loved getting her there.

"You are going to be even more satisfied tonight baby. Believe me." He kissed her neck again as he moved his fingers faster inside of her. Right before she went over the cliff there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" They both swore.

"Why is this door locked?" It was Deakins at the other end. They knew that they had to stop so that they would have enough time to fix their clothes.

"I guess the door locked by itself." Bobby replied as he grabbed some ice before going to the door. Alex had just finished buttoning up her shirt. Right before he opened the door he dropped the ice in his pants to let his erection shrink.

"Is everything ok?" The door had opened as Deakins looked around. He looked from Eames to Goren knowing that something was wrong. He knew for a fact something was going on between them but he honestly didn't care as long as their solve rate didn't go down. He actually didn't care if they brought it into the office either. Just as long as nothing happened to their partnership.

"Yea everything is fine. The coffee wasn't coming out quick enough."

"Alright well I need to brief you guys on something." He walked out of the room to leave Goren and Eames alone for a second.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make up for it later." He gave her a wink and went behind Deakins. She groaned before following her partner. It was going to be a long day.

They were out in the field looking through the house of a suspected murderer. Neither said anything about what had happened at the office or what was going to happen later that night. They were just acting like Goren and Eames.

"I can tell a woman doesn't live here." Eames walked around the small messy room looking through the drawers.

"You never know. I mean just look at your place." He dodged the pillow that was aimed at his head and laughed. He loved teasing and joking with her but was it really love. He questioned how he felt about his partner the past few months. As they got closer he wondered if this was just a hookup thing or if he really did care about her. He cared for her he has for years but does he love her? He didn't know the answer to that but he knew he loved spending time with her. He hasn't really been out with a ton of women since he had started sleeping with Eames.

They both had agreed that it was just a friend with benefits kind of thing but what would happen if he wanted more. Would it ruin their friendship? That was one of the things that stopped him from doing it. He always watched the clock before it was time to go and see her and when she called he practically dropped everything he was doing and ran for her place. That wasn't really love it was more like lust. Whatever it was he was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop.

"Shut up. Not everyone is an OCD freak like you are." She joked. His apartment was so spotless you could actually lick the floor. Her place wasn't as clean but it wasn't a pigsty either. He stuck out his tongue and went back to looking for something.

"Any luck?"

"Nope he might have a love nest somewhere else?" Her phone started to ring.

"Eames?" She listened to the caller and spoke to him as Goren looked around a little more.

"We have to go. Stevens' lawyer is waiting for us."

"Oh joy." She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and they left for 1PP

"Sorry there was traffic." Goren and Eames showed up a little later than expected. They watched as Steven and his lawyer had a conversation through the glass.

"Its fine they have been talking the whole time. He says he has an alibi which we are checking now. For the mean time grill him."

"You got it Captain." They went into the interrogation room and proceeded just like any other case.

"Detectives." Steven's lawyer greeted them right when they walked in. Right when they walked in the lawyer noticed Alex and eyed her up and down. He was looking at her like she was all over the menu. It made Bobby mad. Alex of course was oblivious to it just like she always was when someone was hitting on her.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Jack Reynolds." He shook both their hands just to cover up with him trying to flirt with Alex.

"I'm Detective Goren and this is my partner Eames."

"Eames? Wasn't your father a cop as well? I remember reading about him."

"Yea he actually just retired not too long ago." Bobby noticed Alex slightly checking him out as well. He slammed his binder down to get everyone's attention.

"Look I'm not paying you to flirt with this woman who wants me in jail ok." Even his client saw it.

"I absolutely agree this is strictly business." This guy was attractive but he wasn't really Alex's type which made Bobby happy. Alex typically went for guys with darker hair. Jack had blonde hair with highlights in it. He was too much of a pretty boy for her taste. And he was overly dressed. She didn't like flashy things and she hated arrogant guys and Jack definitely looked like he was all about himself. Alex like older guys and this guy had to be at least 10 years younger than her. Bobby knew he had nothing to worry about; at least that's what he hoped.

"So if you are innocent then you can tell us where you were Tuesday night between 2 and 3 AM?" There was a knock on the window indicating that Deakins wanted to speak to them.

"Excuse us." Bobby got up first and let Alex walk out before him so that Jack couldn't check her out as she left. She just gave him a questioned look as she went outside.

"Let me guess he has an alibi?"

"Yep about half a dozen people saw him at the club and he was on camera."

"Great back to square one."

"We'll let him know." Alex and Bobby started for their desks. "By the way Eames did you notice that his lawyer was hitting on you?"

"No I didn't captain." She said in a sarcastic tone. Bobby just laughed as they sat down.

"Well he kind of was."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. Do you want anything from the machine? I'm starving."

"No I'm good. Skittles aren't very nutritious. It's starting to show in your ass."

"Thanks for the advice. But you love my ass the way it is." She said quietly before getting up.

"Damn right." He watched as she went over to the vending machine. He couldn't wait to get her alone. He had to think of just about everything non sexual for the past hour just to keep his erection down. It had always been like that ever since they started working together.

"Goren can I talk to you for a second?" He went into Deakins office as he closed the door.

Eames was at the vending machine deciding on what Skittles pack she should get.

"You know other people are actually waiting here." She heard a teasing voice behind her. She turned around to see Jack.

"So sorry. I'm just deciding on what to get." She pressed the button for the blue skittle packs and they dropped down. "There you go." She moved out of the way so that he could pick something.

"Thank you. Are those good?" She looked at him like he was from another planet.

"You have never had skittles before?" She ripped open the pack with her teeth and took a few out.

"I only eat the regular kind if I eat them. I'm not too big on sweets."

"Oh well they are really good. I'm kind of addicted to them."

"Well I'm sure with a body like that you must work off all those skittles." She smiled at him as she took a few more.

"Thanks. I hardly ever get that."

"Now I know you are just saying that. I'm sure you get that all the time." She shook her head.

"Nope if I do it's from people in lock up or creepy crazy guys."

"So I'm not creepy or crazy?"

"No you're good." He smiled back. He had the whitest teeth she had ever seen before. That was a big turn on for her. Good teeth.

"Look this might sound a little odd since you don't know me or anything but would you like to have dinner some time?"

"I don't date lawyers of people I arrest."

"Well you let my client go so I thought maybe you could make an exception." He leaned against the vending machine. Eames loved getting hit on and especially by a good looking guy. She was over 40 and she still had it. He was a little young for her but why not?

"Alright just this once." She took out her card from her back pocket and handed it to him. At this time Bobby came out of Deakins office to see the too flirting. He was so jealous he couldn't see straight.

"I'll give you a call."

"Sounds good." He said goodbye and left to go on the elevator. Bobby came stomping over to Alex.

"What did pretty boy want?" Alex was still in a trance until Bobby tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What did he want?" This couldn't be good.

"He asked me out on a date."

"And you said yes? Are you kidding me?" He followed her to her desk.

"Seriously Goren don't be jealous. It's just dinner."

"Oh yea just like we have dinner all the time." He made sure to keep his voice down.

"Why are you being an asshole right now?"

"I'm just saying you don't know that guy at all."

"I don't care I'm going out with him end of discussion." She sat down and started on some paperwork. Bobby was so excited to be with Eames tonight but now she was going to be with pretty boy lawyer. This was defiantly not going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Bobby part 2

Bobby was a wreck the whole day. What if Eames ended up liking this guy a lot to where she wanted to have sex with him instead of Bobby? He didn't want his relationship with Eames to end like this or to end at all for that matter.

"I hope you have a terrible time." He sounded jealous but he didn't care.

"Whatever. I'll call you later and might stop by." She drove off after he went up the steps of his apartment.

**Alex's Apartment: **

Eames took a while to get dress. She wanted to look nice for her date even if nothing ended up happening that night or any night. It had been a while since she last went out. Sure she and Bobby go out but not on a date or anything. She didn't know why but it seemed like he was scared of asking her out but not scared of sleeping with her. She didn't get it. She did enjoy their relationship though and true be told she kind of just agreed to go out with Jack because Bobby didn't seem to have interest in her like that. He just wanted to fuck her.

"Coming." The door bell rang right on time. They were going to a very nice Italian restaurant so she got to dress up for it.

"Wow you look gorgeous." She smiled at his compliment. She wasn't all about herself or anything but she thought she did look pretty good in her tight black dress; especially for her age.

"Well thank you very much. You look nice as well."

"Thank you. Ready to go?" He held out his arm for her to link hers with.

"Yep."

**Bobby's Apartment**

Bobby spent the all night lounging around his place drinking. It wasn't the healthiest thing in the world but it was the only thing he could do. He wished Alex was there with him right now. They would probably be just getting done and watching TV until they were ready to go the next round.

The doorbell broke his train of thought. He was a little excited since he thought it was Alex. He checked the clock and saw it was a little early for her date to be done but hopefully she had such a bad time that she had left early. He could dream couldn't he? He sat his beer down and opened the door only to be disappointed with seeing his best friend Mike Logan.

"Oh it's just you." Mike walked in and chuckled.

"Wow it's great to see you too buddy."

"That's not what I meant. I thought you were someone else."

"You mean like your fuck buddy Alex." Bobby got really quiet. "Oh come on. Everyone at 1PP knows you two are screwing. They have had bets since the day you two first started working together." He noticed the empty beer bottles.

"Don't say it Mike."

"I was just gonna say why didn't you invite me over. We could have got drunk together. It's much fun with a friend then doing it alone. At least you haven't hit any hard stuff yet."

"I did actually. I threw the bottles away though. I didn't want you to think I was an alcoholic."

"You got anything else besides beer?" He sat down on the couch and searched the TV for something to watch.

"How about scotch?" Bobby was already in the kitchen looking in the fridge before he could answer.

"Sounds great. I think I found the game that we missed earlier today." Bobby came back a few minutes later with two glasses of scotch.

"Cheers." They tapped glasses and went to drinking their own drinks. At least Mike was right about one thing; it was more fun to get drunk with someone else than just himself. It was a ton of fun getting drunk with Alex. They had some of the best drunk sex ever. And the best part about being in a so called relationship like theirs was that they never felt guilty after waking up in bed together with a hangover.

"So you want to talk about it?" Bobby was slightly tipsy which surprised him. He expected to be a babbling idiot by now but he wasn't.

"Not really?" He took another swig as he watched the game.

"Did you and Eames break up?"

It was pointless to keep anything from Mike because he was going to keep digging and digging until he got some answers. "She's out with some hot shot lawyer. He seems to really like her."

"And let me guess he is good looking and successful."

"Yep everything women want. And to make matter worse she was flirting with him. I mean one minute we are about to screw in the break room and then the next some lawyer is coming on to her and she bats her eyelashes at him. I just don't understand women sometimes."

"Well can you blame her Bobby? Look it's obvious you like her more than just a friend. You better do something about it or it's gonna be too late and someone else is going to snatch her up."

"I hate it when you're right. She said she was going to stop by later. I'll tell her then."

"Can I be here for that?" They just laughed and watched the game some more.

"So since you know all about my love life, how are you and Carolyn doing?"

"Very good. Best sex I have ever had but unlike you we are in a relationship." Bobby laughed.

"Never thought I would live to hear you say that. I'm really happy for you man. You guys make a really good couple."

"Yea you and Alex do too. You just need to tell her how you feel."

"I will I promise. By the way where is Carolyn tonight? Don't tell me you left her home alone."

"Nope she went to visit her parents upstate. She gets back tomorrow."

Bobby raised his glass.

"To our women. Wherever they may be and whatever they may be doing, they will always be in our hearts." They tapped glasses again.

"Man we sound pathetic." They both laughed and kicked their feet up on the table to finish the game.

**The Restaurant**

"Thank you." Alex had thanked the waiter when he had brought her, her second glass of wine. She didn't normally drink that much when she was on a date (unless she was out with Bobby) but tonight the mood just felt right. She enjoyed Jake's company. The conversation went well and there were no awkward silences unlike when she and Bobby went out in the beginning. But that was Bobby for ya. He was shy and awkward at times but he made it up in bed. And now as the years went by he opened up more around not just her but to other people as well.

"So should I be watching my back right about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was really nervous about asking you out for a number of reasons. One you are very beautiful and I was intimated by your status let's say at 1PP. I have been working there off and on for a year and all I hear about is the hard ass bitch. No offense. You are exiting my expectations."

She laughed. "Well not all the rumors are true. I don't show anyone mercy especially when it comes to bad guys. What was another reason why you were worried about asking me out?"

"I was scared I was going to get knocked out by that partner of yours."

"He might be big but Bobby's harmless."

"You don't see it do you?" She was confused for a minute.

"See what?"

"He is very protective of you and anyone could see that he's obviously in love with you." Alex never thought of that. He had to be wrong. Bobby couldn't love her. She wasn't even his type. He must care about her though because you can't sleep with someone you don't care about could you? She enjoyed his company but she didn't know if she loved him. Deep down she was scared to love him because of rejection. In case he didn't love her she didn't want it to be one sided.

"He is protective of me but I'm the same way with him too. That's what it means to be partners. You have nothing to worry about. We are just friends. If he did feel that way about me and that's a big if, I don't feel the same way." The words tasted like vinegar coming out of her mouth and she bit her bottom lip. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Well that's good because I like you." He held her hand and kissed it.

"I like you too." Not as much as Bobby though. She said to herself.

**Bobby's Apartment**

"Why are we laughing?" Mike and Bobby were cracking up at the commercials.

"Because of the talking dog. That one was funny." They were both drunk as hell but like Mike said it was fun. The doorbell rang.

"Did you order pizza again Mike?"

"No maybe with our luck it's a stripper." They both laughed again.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Hey my girlfriend has been gone for a few days. I haven't had sex in three days. Do you know how hard it's been for me?" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Alex." She could hear the slur in his words and knew he was drunk.

"Shit! Hide the bottles now." Bobby whispered as he and Mike threw away the bottles.

"You can't hide the fact that you're drunk."

"Damit."

"Bobby come on open up please?" Alex was still knocking on the door waiting for Bobby to answer the door.

"Mike answer the door. I'm gonna get some water."

"Oh yea like that's gonna help." He went over to the door and opened it for Alex. His mouth flew open as he eyed her up and down.

"Oh hi Mike. I didn't know you were here." She walked past him as he closed the door. He checked her out from behind making sure she didn't catch him. She did look good and Bobby better tell her how he felt before Mike even left Carolyn and took a shot at her.

"You look fancy for a date. Where did you guys go?" She figured Bobby told Mike everything. They were like family.

"We went to Angelo's."

"I heard that place was like booked three months in advance."

"Yea well he pulled some strings." She sat down on the couch and could smell alcohol bad.

"Hey Eames you want something to drink?" She could hear Bobby from the kitchen she couldn't see him though.

"I'll have whatever you guys were having." Mike got on the couch and got a little closer to her. She knew he was drunk and probably wouldn't do this if he was sober, she still liked the attention. He put his arm around her neck and put his face closer to her neck.

"You smell delicious and you look fucking amazing." He kissed her neck and she giggled. Half of him was doing this just to get Bobby to man up and get out of the kitchen and the other half of him actually liked Eames but not as much as Carolyn. He just liked to flirt in a friendly way. And he wasn't lying when he said that she smelled and looked good.

"Alright I think it's time for you to leave." Bobby came with a glass of scotch for Alex. By the look on his face Mike jumped up away from her.

"Yea Alex stop seducing me gosh." He joked as he sat back down again this time on the other end of the couch.

"Is that for me?" She asked and reached for the glass. Bobby was in a trance at how she looked. Her black dress was skin tight and shows off way too many curves for his liking. He actually loved it, it just wasn't for him. It was for Jake. Her cleavage was just enough to tempt him. And her five inch heels completed the whole look. Needless to say all he wanted to do was forget about Mike and push her up against the wall. The only good thing out of her date was that instead of going home with her date she ended up coming here.

"Uh yea. Here you go. Sorry Mike and I are a little drunk."

"Thanks and I don't mind." She took a sip and walked into the kitchen giving Bobby the I want sex right now look while swinging her hips.

"Hey Mike, I'm gonna call you a cab from the kitchen." That was code for we will be in the kitchen screwing.

"Hey if you guys are going to have sex do you mind if I stay in watch?" He was only joking.

"No!" They both said from the kitchen before Mike chuckled and walked out of the apartment.

"I'm gonna get a cab outside. I'm sure they are still out at this time. I'll call you when I get home." Bobby didn't hear a word he said but said sure anyway. He was too busy pushing Alex's legs apart as she sat on the counter. He pushed her panties to the side and in an instant he was inside of her. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
